


Surf Surf Crazy

by oceanaries



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biker Keith (Voltron), Bikers vs Surfers, Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi shipper, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Surfer Keith (Voltron), Surfer Lance (Voltron), Surfer Shiro (Voltron), Teen Beach Movie AU, voltron teen beach movie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanaries/pseuds/oceanaries
Summary: A pathetic excuse for a fanfiction, it’s basically a voltron teen beach movie au that sucks. It strays from the plot of the movie quite a bit so don’t be surprised if this isn’t the same as the movie, it was just inspired by it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I have any grammar errors because I don’t really proof read these chapters. Also this is available on Wattpad so if you’d rather read it there then go read it there

When Allura told them that they got to spend a week on any planet that they wanted to, it would be an understatement to say that the paladins of Voltron were excited. 

After defending the universe for a good few years, Princess Allura decided that the paladins deserved a break from their active schedules. She told them that they could spend one week on a planet of their choice to relax. While they were gone, the rest of the rebel alliance would be keeping an eye on the Galra to make sure they didn't pull any stunts while the paladins were out of commission for a much needed vacation. 

Though there was one problem that the group encountered. Deciding which planet to go to. 

Hunk wanted to visit the Balmera. He claimed he wanted to visit all the Balmereans and see how they were doing and make sure everyone was doing good, but everyone knew that was a lie, or at least an extension of the truth. There was only one balmeran he was interested in seeing. Shay. But the group denied this idea. 

Hunk had another idea that he shared with Allura. This was going to the Galra occupied moon where the Space Mall was located. But they each had their own reasons for going of course.   
     
Hunk wanted to visit the food court once again. But this time avoid being taken prisoner by one of the chefs. There were so many delicious cuisines he missed out on last time and we wasn't going to let anything get in his way this time around. 

Allura had missed out on going to the Space Mall he last time the team had went because Coran insisted she stay on the ship. But she hadn't been shopping in 10,000 years and needed some new clothes and shoes. Maybe while she was there she could get a massage from one of those massage chairs. 

The others disagreed with this idea; they didn't have very many pleasant memories of the Space Mall. These memories included the space mall cop Varkon calling them space pirates and chasing them around the mall, Pidge buying a gaming counsel that didn't work because their were no outlets in the castleship, riding out of the mall on Kaltenecker, and Lance getting hit in the face soon after. 

Pidge wanted to go to Olkarion to check out their newest technological advancements. When this idea was shot down, she mentioned something about going to a planet called Quipliz (a/n I made this up, it isn't an actual planet). According to Allura's description, it was the alien equivalent to Vegas, but a little crazier.

"We are out in space, so I doubt there are any laws against underage drinking and gambling!" Pidge said a little to excitedly. Shiro went into full on dad mode and looked at Pidge like a mother would look at her teenage daughter when she realized her baby was no longer a baby. He was shocked to say the least. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was hanging wide open. Coran informed Pidge that there were in fact laws against underage drinking and gambling. And since aliens tended to live hundreds of years, the age requirement was higher than it would be on Earth. Shiro let a large breath out, apparently he had been holding his breath, while Pidge pouted and didn't bring forth any more ideas.

Shiro being the focused and serious leader he was wanted to visit Daibazaal to learn more about Zarkon and the original paladins of Voltron to find something that would help them defeat the Galra. But none of them wanted to spend their week off doing more work, so that idea was cast down. 

Keith, "being the emo mullet head he was" according to Lance, didn't care where they ended up going. Keith had come back to the castle ship a few months ago. The assignments the Blade of Marmora had given him were draining and usually took a while to complete and there was also the rule of not letting your emotions affect you during your mission. Keith was starting to get tired of it. At some point a lightbulb went off in his head and he finally realized a crucial piece of information. The Blade can work just fine without him. Voltron can not. 

So not long after realizing this, Keith came back to team Voltron and had been working with them to defend the universe ever since. The other paladins were thrilled to have him back, even Allura, who was a bit sad that she had to give up her lion. But she eventually got over it and realized she preferred working in the castle. 

The team sat in the lounge of the ship, spread out on the couch trying to brainstorm places to go. Shiro, Hunk, Coran, and Allura were all sitting on the couch like a normal person would, with their feet on the ground and their butts on the cushions. Lance was laying down with one of his legs over the top of the couch. Pidge was sitting on the couch upside down. The others didn't know how she could sit like that for so long without passing out and none of them questioned it. Keith was sitting on the top part of the couch with his feet on the cushions where your butt would usually go. 

"How about the beach?" Lance asked. The others turned to him with looks of confusion on their faces. "Well, I don't know very many planets but I'm sure there's one win an ocean. And whenever there's an ocean, there's a beach," he elaborated. 

"That's actually a pretty good idea Lance. It turns out you do have a brain in that head of yours. You've been holding out on me." Pidge teased. 

"I agree with Pidge. What was the name of that one planet we went to? The one with the ocean under the ice?" Hunk asked, trying to think back on the planets name. 

"That was the Frozen Planet. But the temperatures would be too cold for us to swim in without using our suits the whole time. There would also be no source of oxygen unless we, again, wore our suits," Allura explained. "There is always Orponi (a/n again, made up this planet). This has relatively warm waters and the planet isn't covered in ice."

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about Orponi. From what you have described about Earth beaches this is very similar, if not the same." Coran said.  
       
"Great, so we will go there. Any objections?" Shiro looked around the room to see if anyone disagreed. Keith looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. "Alright Coran, sent course for Orponi!"  
      
"Will do. We should arrive there in about a day or so. There are vacant houses that are available for rent, so we can purchase one of those." Coran informed the paladins while pulling up the star map on the computer. The map focused on a small holographic planet that was a brilliant shade of blue with small bits of green land. It was very similar to Earth, which made a few of the paladins homesick.   
       
"If we can go anywhere we want, why don't we go to Earth?" Lance questioned. He had a sad look in his face. The others knew he got homesick very easily and they sensed that feeling was coming back once again.   
       
Allura considered Lance's proposal, but then shook her head. "No, we can't go to Earth. We would be putting all those people's lives in danger. We would have to go to a planet that is uninhabited or had a smaller population. If the Galra were to attack us, we wouldn't want to put that many peoples lives at steak."  
       
Lance's face fell even more, but nodded in understanding. "In the meantime, we should get packed and ready to go. We want to be able to make the most of our vacation so be ready to go by tomorrow morning." Shiro told he group. Everyone cheered and went off to their rooms to get their things together.


	2. Chapter Two

Hawaii, the Bahamas, and Fiji had nothing on Orponi. It was absolutely gorgeous. After a good night of sleep, the group had finally arrived at the tropical planet. The castle ship was circling its atmosphere preparing for landing. The paladins gathered in the control room to get a good view of the planet. 

The majority of the planet was covered in clear blue waters with small patches of white sand scattered across it. The water was so clear that marine life could be seen thriving in the ocean as they flew above it. On the sand patches, there were small buildings where the paladins assumed people would stay while visiting. Miles of different colored coral reefs could be seen beneath the water inbetween the land patches. 

The castle ship landed on one of the patches of land on the planet, next to one of the building they had seen earlier was located. The paladins has already packed their belongings, so as soon as the castle-ship landed, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk ran out to drop their bags off at the beach house building and went to the ocean. 

Coran and Allura stayed on the ship for a couple of minutes to make sure everything was fine before joining the rest. Shiro stayed in the ship as well to assist them if they needed it. Keith had gone out with the other paladins, but stayed at the beach house with the others bags while they went to the ocean. He sat in the steps leading to the door with his chin rested on his hand, elbow on his knee, staring off into space. 

Meanwhile, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk had already jumped into the water with their clothes on and had engaged in a water fight, splashing water in each other's faces. 

"Oh ocean, how I've missed you!" Lance exclaimed dramatically, trying to hug the water for affect, only to have a wave push him over. Pidge and Hunk were laughing their asses off at him which caused them to lose their balance and also get knocked over by a wave. 

While they continued to mess around in the water, Keith continued to stare out at the horizon lost in his thoughts. It didn't last long thought, as Shiro's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Are you alright? Why aren't you swimming with the others?" Shiro had changed into his suit, unlike the others, and was about to join them when he saw Keith on his own. He had on black board shorts, of course they were black,  no shirt on, and had some sunscreen on his hand, rubbing it into his face. Where he got the sunscreen from, Keith had no idea. 

"I'm good. I just get sunburned really easily," Keith lied. Technically, it was true. He couldn't spend more than five or ten minutes in the sun without getting a nasty burn that would irritate him for the next week, no matter if he had on sunscreen or not. But that wasn't the reason he wasn't with the other paladins. 

"Sure Keith," Shiro said sarcastically. "What's really going on?" Shiro asked, sitting down on the steps next to the red paladin. Sometimes Keith really hated how Shiro could read him so well. 

Keith told Shiro pretty much everything, but there was no way he was telling him this. It was dumb, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. 

Quickly, he came up with a lie, blurting out "I can't swim." 

Shiro gave him a suspicious look. "You don't know how to swim?" Shiro felt like he should have known this about Keith, he has known him for the past five years. But then again, he has never seen Keith swim in any water that was deeper than four feet. 

"Yeah, I just never learned. My mom was gone so she couldn't teach me and my dad died when I was little, so no one really taught me." Keith explained, feeling kind of bad for lying to Shiro. 

"And I know what you're going to ask next. I got out of the swimming part of the exam when trying to get into the Garrison," Keith explained to Shiro. "I knew the instructor and I persuaded them to let me skip it." Shiro didn't know how he managed to make that work, but he didn't want to question him. 

Thankful that Shiro didn't question his lie, Keith relaxed. He usually wasn't the best at lying so he was glad Shiro fell for it. 

Shiro grabbed Keith's wrist, pulled him up from the steps, and started walking towards the beach. "Uhh.... Shiro? What are you doing?" 

"We are swimming," Shiro said simply while smirking. Keith was so confused. Why would Shiro take him swimming when he literally just said he couldn't swim. As they neared the beach, Keith felt the hot sun burning his skin and sand getting into his boots. Well this is just great, he thought sarcastically. 

Finally they reached the beach and Shiro started to get into the water. "Bummer Shiro, I don't have a suit, I guess I can't swim. See you later!" Keith exclaimed in an attempt to avoid going in the water with the other paladins, but Shiro stopped him. 

"Keith, just swim in your underwear. And you can just go in knee deep, you don't have to actually swim." Shiro reassured him. Well, guess I'm not getting out of this one. Keith admitted defeat and started to take off his clothes until he was left remaining in his underwear. 

He then started to slowly enter the water. He expected it to be cold but it was actually rather warm. He was about knee deep when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. Oh crap. He had totally forgotten about Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. While hesitantly walked around in the water, Lance had crept up behind him. 

Before Keith could register what was happening, he had fallen into the water face first, Lance falling in on top of him shortly after. He was only in three foot deep water so he didn't have to worry about Lance totally drowning him. The only problem was, Keith's boxers weren't very tight. He should have seen this coming but it wasn't like he expected someone to attack him. You can imagine what happened next. 

"LANCE YOU IDIOT!!" Keith shouted at the Cuban boy, keeping his lower half in the water, even though it didn't do much since the water was so clear. It look Lance a minute to realize what he had done, but as soon as he did he just stood there paralyzed. 

Keith waved his hand through the water in an attempt to find his boxers. After a minute of searching, he found them floating on the floor near his foot. As soon as he pulled them back on he sent Lance a glare. If looked could kill, Lance would have been slaughtered on the spot. He still stood in the same spot, frozen in shock. 

"I should probably run now." Lance finally spoke up, voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. 

Keith just chuckled, "yeah you probably should." After this, Lance started bolting towards the shore, Keith following close behind. 

It was hard to run in foot deep water, which caused Lance to lose his footing and fall down by the shoreline. Keith took advantage of Lances unfortunate situation and straddled Lances waist and held his hands above his head to prevent him from escaping. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Keith angrily asked the boy beneath him. Lance was so flustered at the moment, but Keith, being oblivious as always, didn't notice. He just continued to glare at Lance, his wrath seeping out of his dark purple orbs. 

"Whoa, well I jus- what I meant was... you see," Lance stuttered. He was so distracted and discomposed. Yeah, you heard right. Lover boy Lance was flustered. And by Keith Kogane of all people. 

"You are such a jerk," Keith said with a salty tone. Lance looked confused which made Keith scoff, get off of Lances torso, let go of his hands, and started walking back to the beach house.


	3. Chapter Three

"Best. Day. Ever!" Lance exclaimed excitedly. After spending a few more hours at the beach the paladins went back to the beach house, with the exception of Keith since he was already inside, thanks to Lance.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" Hunk asked the group. After showering to get all sand and salt water off of themselves, the paladins sat in the living room and were getting ready to watch a movie.

A few months ago, while on a mission, Hunk found a tiny shop that for some reason, had some old movies from Earth. He knew that some of the paladins have been really homesick so he ended up getting copies of Singing in the Rain, Star Wars Episode 4, Gone with the Wind, Casablanca, Wet Side Story, Roman Holiday, and Wizard of Oz. 

"Do you even need to ask?" Lance spoke while plopping himself down on the couch. No one knew why, but Wet Side Story was one of Lances favorite movies back on Earth. So when he found out Hunk got his hands on a copy, he was ecstatic.

"Not that one again," Pidge whined. "We've already seen it five times in the last two month."

"That's because it's a classic and AWESOME!" Lance countered, "Ahh, 1962. Surfers. Bikers. Best movie ever made." Everyone had become sick of that movie except for Lance and Coran, no one knew why they liked it so much, especially Coran. 

"How can you like this silliness? Especially you Coran." Keith asked, "it's not even that good."

Coran just shrugged while saying something about Earth culture being interesting. Lance on the other hand had an expression of disbelief on his face. "What are you talking about?! How could I not?! A surfer guys and a biker girl share a secret love while trying to unite their rivaling gangs while an evil real estate mogul tries to turn their hangout into a resort by building a weather machine that blows up creating a massive storm."

Everyone was quiet, shocked by Lance's crash course of the film. "Silliness? Really?" He asked the rest of the group. 

Everyone just stared at Lance before giving up and deciding to watch the movie, since Lance wasn't going to give up on it. Hunk grabbed the disc out of his bag and put it into the DVD player, why there was a DVD player in the middle of space, no one knew. He then popped some popcorn for the rest of the group and sat down on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn in his hands with everyone else; it was a rather large couch, everyone could easily fit in it. 

Keith absolutely despised this movie. It was pretty much a corny romantic chic flic. Why couldn't we watch something entertaining, like Star Wars or The Wizard of Oz even. Anything other than this. 

Keith was so lost in thought that he only caught bits and pieces of the movie, not that it mattered though. He had seen it so many times he had quiet a few of the lines memorized, much to his dismay. 

He saw the part where they are dancing on the beach and singing about bikini wonderlands, but that was pretty much it. 

"SSSSSSHHHHHHH!" Lance violently whispered, "it's my favorite part!" The rest of the group snickered but nonetheless stayed quiet. Keith recognized this part from the multiple times they had watched it. It was the scene where the two leads, a biker and a surfer, fall in love with each other. 

The biker girl, Lela, was singing a song about falling for someone and the surfer dude, Tanner, was walking though the crowd. As Tanner was walking by the stage, Lela tripped on the edge of the stage while singing and he caught her. It was love at first sight or something like that. Keith didn't understand how you could love someone just by looking at them. People are weird. 

"Oh my god Lance this is literally the stupidest scene in the movie," Pidge critiqued as the two gangs separated the two leads and started having a dance off. Lance was to focused on the TV screen he didn't hear her. "Earth to Lance, well I guess we aren't on Earth, but still! LANCE!" Pidge yelled to get him out of his trance. 

"Huh? What did I do?" Lance asked, obviously confused as to why he was being yelled at. 

"Pidge asked why you like this scene so much. I'd actually like to know why too," Shiro told him. 

"Why wouldn't you like this scene?! It's where the two leads eyes meet, but are pulled apart by their rivaling gangs. And why wouldn't you like the whole movie as a matter of fact?! You guys just aren't used to watching QUALITY CONTENT I guess!" Lance exclaimed defensively. 

"Come on. They sing for no reason, they come out of the water and their hair is totally dry, the girls never surf as well as the boys, and they sing for no reason. I mention that one again because even the second time, I don't get why." Keith argued. The rest of the group didn't expect him to get involved, he usually just ignored Lance. But at the same time they were glad someone was attempting to make Lance understand the stupidity of the movie. 

"Also, the surfing looks fake and they'd probably drown on a real wave. Seriously, they sing in the ocean and never spit out water." Keith finished, making his point clear to Lance. The movie sucked. 

"But its always summer and everyone always sings and surfs." Lance countered Keith's claim, his cheeks slightly pink.

Keith and everyone else knew there was no way they could get Lance to change his mind, so they just kept their opinions to themselves for the rest of the movie. 

Once the movie had finally ended, everyone was asleep except Lance and Keith. Shiro had fallen asleep with his human arm around Allura's shoulder and she had her head resting on his shoulder. Coran had his leg over the arm of the couch and was snoring quite violently. Pidge and Hunk fell asleep also. Pidge was practically laying on Hunk passed out, but he didn't seem to mind since he was also fast asleep. 

"Sweet." Keith said mischievously, "I have some more blackmail against Pidge." He proceeded to grab his space phone from his back pocket and snap a few pictures of Pidge sleeping on Hunk as well as eome pictures of everyone else.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight," Lance said to Keith, waving at him before leaving the room with a slight blush on his face. 

"Yeah, goodnight," Keith said in response while taking pictures of Coran, Allura, and Shiro as well. 

When Lance entered the hallway, out of sight from Keith, he let out a large sigh and leaned against the wall for a second.

Stupid Kogane with his stupid face and his stupid mullet and his stupid eyes.


	4. Chapter Four

Lance wasn't really sure when his crush on the Red Paladin began, all he knew was that it lasted too long for his liking.

The earliest memory he had of him liking Kieth was when they were in the same class at the   
Garrison as little preteens. 

Keith was the suspicious emo kid who listened to MCR and anime theme songs like it was a religion and he had no parents. 

All of the kids in their class didn't want to be around him because he often got into trouble with the teachers and never listened to anyone. But for some reason Lance was drawn to him, maybe he just liked bad boys or something like that.

Anyway, Lance wished that his stupid crush on mullet would go away because the constant pining was absolutely killing him. Lance also doesn't have much experience in the field of boys. He has had many crushes on girls and has dated even more, but when it came to boys he was completely clueless. 

Sure, Lance has had crushes on some boys in the past, or at least thought they were cute. He thought back to the time when his thirteen year old self had a huge crush on Shiro. I mean, who wouldn't? He was perfect in every way, the Garrison cover boy, a talented pilot, and super hot. 

This crush on Shiro is probably what caused Lances crush on Keith, now that he thinks about it. 

Lance was always jealous of Keith. He got loads of attention from Shiro, and Keith was just so talented at everything they did in class, it made Lance furious. 

This lead to a one sided rivalry that Lance shared with Keith. Lance would constantly try to one up him, prove he was a better pilot and that that he was more deserving of Shiro's attention. 

But this obsession with Keith took an unexpected turn. Soon whenever Lance saw Keith, his heart would speed up and his cheeks would turn bright red. 

Preteen lance didn't realize it at the time, but that was the start of the biggest crush he would ever have. It would lead to multiple years of frustration, pining from afar, and trying to accept the fact that nothing would ever happen between them. 

It hurt. It hurt a lot. 

——— TIME SKIP ———

The next day at Orponi was just as exciting as the first. 

Allura had rented the alien version of surfboards and boogie boards for the paladins to use for the remainder of their trip. There was this little town on one of the strips of land where they got the water equipment, little snacks in case they got hungry, and anything else they needed for the beach. 

Lance was excited to be able to surf since he hadn't been able to go since he had been back on Earth. 

Unknown to the rest of the paladins, Lance was quite a good surfer. He had entered a few competitions before going to the Galaxy Garrison and did pretty good. He lived close to the ocean so that was part of the reason he had gotten so good.

In his bedroom, Lance was getting ready to spend the day at the beach. On his bed he had a backpack that carried a beach towel, sunscreen, and the Altean equivalent of goldfish in case he got hungry later. 

Laying out on the ocean blue comforter were his swim trunks, a T-shirt, flip flops, and some aviator glasses that he was about to change into, but a knock at the door interrupted him.

When he opened the door, he saw Pidge standing in the doorway. 

"So?! What happened?!" She asked excitedly. Lance just gave her a confused look. What the hell is she talking about?

"Care to provide a little more context?" He asked exasperated. Pidge often did this. She always expected Lance to automatically guess what she was thinking like he was some kind of mind reader. 

"Last night!? During the movie!?" Pidge said like this would help Lance. 

"Pidge, I have no idea where the hell you're going with this." Lance admitted, "just tell me what it is."

"Dude. The movie. Last night. With Keith. Like every other time we watch this. You two are always the last awake. What happened?!" She blurted out, waiting for Lance's response. 

"Nothing happened. The only eventful thing was Keith getting more blackmail on you guys. Why do you get so excited every time we are the only ones up? And why are you acting like I have a crush on him or something because I don't." Lance told her calmly, fighting the blush that was trying to make itself evident on his face. 

Pidge just raised one eyebrow in response, as if she didn't believe Lance. "Sure Lance, you keep on telling yourself that."

Lance knew he couldn't fool Pidge that easily. But he still had to try, he couldn't let anyone know about his little crush on Keith. "Pidge, you know I'm straight, right?"

Pidge had an evil glint in her eye. "Of course you are. I'm sorry I assumed otherwise." She spoke with a mischievous tone to her voice. After this she began to leave the spot where she stood in Lance's doorway. Right before Lance closed his door so he could finish getting ready, he heard Pidges loud footsteps make their way back to his door. 

Pidge put her hand on the door with so much force that it swung open and hit the wall loudly. "You said more blackmail."

"Excuse me?" Lance asked, clearly confused. 

"When I asked you what happened last night, you told me Keith was getting more blackmail on us. But the thing is, I don't really care if he has blackmail on everyone else, hell if he really does I want him to hook me up. What matters to me though is that he's got blackmail on ME. And not just one piece of blackmail. You implied he has even more blackmail than that. And that is unacceptable."

Lance just stood there with a terrified look on his face. "Come on Lance, let's go pay our buddy Keith a little visit."

——— Time Skip ———

Keith was laying in bed, kind of awake but not ready to get out of bed and face the world, when he heard loud rapid knocks on his door. "What the hell," he muttered sleepily as ignored the irritating noise, putting a pillow over his ears to block out the sound. 

Whoever was knocking just continued to knock, getting louder than before. All the sudden, the person who was knocking started calling his name. "KEITH!!" The voice shouted in a squeaky tone with many voice cracks. For some reason, this scared the shit out of Keith, causing him to roll of the bed. 

"Whoever is waking me up this early in the morning better have a good reason!" He shouted to whoever was on the other side of the door. After picking himself up off the floor, Keith marched to the door and flung it open. Standing in the hallway he found an angry Pidge and an amused Lance. He was more confused than ever. 

Pidge had an evil glint in her eyes and was fuming about something. She glared up at Keith and he suddenly became very scared of what was about to happen. 

"Ummm... hey Pidge. What's up?" He asked trying to act calm. He didn't even know why she was mad at him, Keith just knew nothing good was about to happen.

"So Keith. I was talking to my buddy Lance a few seconds ago," she said gesturing to Lance, who just looked down at the floor ashamed, the amusement gone from his face. 

"And he told me that you said something about having blackmail against me," she spoke with such an innocent voice that Keith was legit terrified at this point. 

"Oh that.. it was just some pictures of everyone who fell asleep last night."Keith explained, although he had a feeling that he knew what was coming next. 

Pidge just smirked and continued to talk, "you see, that's what Lance said. And if that's all it was then I wouldn't care that much. But," she paused for a second, probably for dramatic affect. "When my pal Lance was talking to me, he said "more" blackmail."

Oh jeez, Keith for sure knew where she was going with this. "I refuse to be weakened by you and your foolish blackmail. So just keep this in mind. If you even try to use this so called "blackmail" on me, I will spill every little secret you've ever told me and expose your ass so hard you'll regret the day you ever messed with me."

Pidge being the dramatic person that she is, stuck her tounge out at the Red Paladin, did a 180 degree jump so she was facing away from his door, and marched away. 

Keith and Lance just watched, the confusion clearly evident on their faces. "She's been hanging out with me for too long, Pidge was never this dramatic when I first met her," Lance told Keith as he began to walk away from him doorway.

Keith reached out and grabbed the back of Lance's shirt, causing him to stumble backward. "Now hold on a second. Why would you rat me out, and to Pidge of all people!" Keith asked in an angry tone, even if he wasn't that mad. 

"I didn't mean, we were just talking about..... hey! This is none of your business! Just keep your emo mullet out of my life!!" Lance snapped at the Red Paladin. "I have to go get ready for the beach, see you later Keith." He angrily said, slamming Keith's door closed for him, seeing Keith's confused expression as the door shut. 

Once Lance had left Keith in his room and started walking down the hall, he let out a breath he'd been holding. As soon as he was back in his bedroom, Lance closed the door and leaned his back against it, questioning his actions. 

Why can't he just act like a normal person around Keith? Why can't he just stop insulting him and try to have a normal conversation?

Lance groaned rather loudly before heading back to his bed to continue getting ready for the beach. Why did love have to be so stupid?


	5. Chapter Five

"Hunk I'm going to murder you in your sleep tonight!" Pidge yelled at the Yellow Paladins as he poured sand next to Pidge's head. 

At the moment all the Paladins, Allura, and Coran were hanging out on the beach. Shiro and Keith were sitting on a rainbow beach towel lying under an umbrella, enjoying the scenery, chatting, and drawing little pictures in the sand next to the blanket. 

Allura and Lance were both in the water, Allura boogie boarding and Lance surfing. Allura stayed close to the shore, riding in on small waves, just enjoying the water. 

Lance on the other hand was way out, waiting for the perfect waves before surfing them back to the shore. He was truly amazing, most of the Paladins weren't very surprised since they knew he lived near the ocean growing up, but none the less they were still impressed. 

That just left Pidge, Hunk, and Coran. "I swear to god Hunk if you get any of this in my hair you'll regret the day you ever met me!!" 

At the moment, Pidge was being buried in the sand by Hunk and Coran. It originally started with them trying to see how deep they could dig a hole. The hole ended up being about four feet deep and two feet wide before they got tired and gave up. 

Only a few minutes later Hunk suggested they bury someone in the hole and have them try to get out themselves. Both him and Coran glanced at Pidge, who was the only one small enough to fit in it, but she shook her head immediately. 

"Oh hell no," she stated while backing away from them. "I'll have sand everywhere for the next week, also my face will get sunburned and I don't want to deal with the pain."

"Awww come on Pidge," Hunk begged. "We won't get it in your hair and you can put on some of Shiros weird sunscreen before you get in."

"Yes I agree with number two. This earth custom seems most interesting and I'd love to participate in the act of burying someone," Coran added. 

"Even if I were to get in that hole, which I'm not going to, it's not like I'd just do it for the fun of it." Pidge countered, "maybe a little bargain would make me more willing to get buried alive." 

"Ok well let's see," Hunk thought of what he could persuade Pidge with. "Bingo. How about next time we go to the space mall we'll take you to the Earth store and get you a new game for your Mercury Game-flux 2000 and...." Hunk thought for a moment of what else was at the store. "Ooh and one of the lightsabers they have, you get to choose which one."

Pidge has a look of consideration on her face. She was a Star Wars fanatic and loved anything Star Wars related. "You drive a hard bargain my man. How would you even pay for all of this. We are broke after all."

"Do not worry about payment number five, I'll handle it." Coran said. 

"Uh fine, I already regret this but it'll be worth it," Pidge caved in, walking towards the hole in the floor and climbing in it. 

Hunk and Coran started cracking up as they filled the hole with sand, trying to avoid getting it in Pidge's face. 

"Oh god I regret everything," Pidge whined. "I take it back, no game or lightsaber is worth this!" But at this point her knees were already buried and had a hard time lifting them up out of the sand. It also didn't help that Hunk was keeping her down. 

"Ughhh you guys suck."

About ten feet away was Keith and Shiro chatting on the rainbow beach blanket, watching as Lance and Allura approached. Apparently they had finished surfing for the day and were coming back to socialize with everyone else. 

"Did you guys see Pidge? Hunk and Coran got almost her whole body buried in sand," Lance asked laughing to himself. 

Shiro looked over to where Pidge was being buried before shaking his head and looking back at Lance. "Yeah she going to regret that, sand will be all over her for the next week."

"So what have you guys been doing up here?" Allura asked, laying her boogie board down on the sand and ringing her hair out since it was dripping wet. 

"Nothing much, just talking and enjoying the time off." Keith replied, pulling out a pair of sunglasses and putting them on, since the sun was in his face now. 

"Oh yeah? Did you check out Allura and me down by the beach, we were killing it!" Lances asked, grabbing a water bottle that was on the beach blanket and drinking it. 

"Kind of, I was more focused on Pidge and Hunk arguing over who was going to go in the hole," Keith answered, looking over to see Hunk snapping some pictures of Pidge. 

The hole originally went up to about Pidge's chest/collarbone. Now though, Hunk had somehow managed to make a mound of sand around the bottom of Pidge's head so that it appeared that she had no body, just a head. 

"Oh ok," Lance sounded a bit disappointed to Keith, but he was probably just imagining it. Why would Lance be disappointed? Keith was just over reading the situation. 

"You should try surfing, it's so fun!" Lance said to Keith with an overjoyed look on his face. 

"Ummm.... I'm fine. I don't really like the water that much." Keith replied with a lie, looking down to avoid eye contact. 

There was something that no one, not even Shiro, knew about Keith. There were four people in the whole universe who knew about this. Keith kept it on the down low because what he's done in his past is no one's business. 

What is that big secret Keith has kept from everyone you might ask? Well, Keith knows how to surf. And he's not just okay at it, Keith is a pretty amazing surfer. 

——— Flashback ———

Back when he was maybe fifteen or sixteen, Keith went to the beach to take a small break from the stressful life of studying at the Garrison. Keith looked like the kind of person who would hate the beach, but he actually loved it. He just didn't like the sand getting everywhere and sunburns. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore relaxed him.  At the moment, Keith was sitting in one of those Tommy Bahama beach chairs at a beach near the Garrison with light colored sand, deep blue water, and a partly cloudy sky. He was wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots, a red flannel with hints of blue in it, and of course, his fingerless gloves. 

While he was relaxing, a kid around his age came up to him. He was tall and lanky, and had long brown hair, not as long as Keith's though, hazel eyes that glistened in the sunlight, and a bright smile that was unfortunately dulled by a set of braces with bright blue bands on them. 

"Well you just look depressing," the kid said with a small smirk on his face. He had a pair of sky blue swim trunks on along with a white T-shirt that had the logo for some surfing event on it. 

"Excuse me?" Keith asked, very confused by the stranger that just approached him. 

"Sorry, you're just not the person I'd expect to find at the beach, that's all." The brunette teen explained. 

Who does this guy think he is? "What do you mean? Do I have to look a certain way to go to the beach?" Keith snapped at him, getting a little frustrated by this guy, who was interrupting what was suppose to be a calm day. 

"Woah, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." The kid quickly said, "All I meant was that you don't really look like you're in the right place. Your wearing black skinny jeans and fingerless gloves. I just thought you'd belong in a biker joint rather than the beach." 

Keith could see where he was coming from on that one. "Yeah I guess you're right, sorry for getting pissed at you. I'm just taking a break from school, it's been super stressful lately."

"It's all good I was kinda a jerk to you. And I totally understand the school situation, the same thing happens to me," the blonde kid said. "Now that we got that out of the way, wanna surf with me and some of my buddies?" He asked, pointing to a few teens holding surfboards by the water, one boy and two girls. 

"I would but I've never surfed before," Keith responded. The kid just chuckled at him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards the beach. "Umm, what are you doing?"

The kid just turned around to face Keith while still walking. "I'm going to teach you to surf... wait a second, I never got your name." 

"It's Keith."

"Cool, I'm James. Now, let's surf."

After James finally convinced Keith to let him teach how to surf, Keith ran into a little problem. He didn't have a swim suit. "Who comes to the beach without a swim suit?!" James had asked like Keith was crazy. 

"Someone who doesn't want to swim, that's who." Keith responded with a dull voice. 

"Ok grumpy pants calm down. I'm sure one of my friends had one you can use." James stated. "Hey Ryan! Do you have an extra suit?! Keith needs one and I'm pretty sure Ina and Nadia's won't fit him!" 

"Who the hell is Keith?!" One of them shouted back. Nadia, Ina, and Ryan were both by the water while James and Keith were about fifty feet from the shore. 

"This guy obviously you dipshit!" James shouted back pointing at Keith, "he's surfing with us! Now seriously do you guys have another suit?!"

"Let me check my car!" One of them responded, running towards them, then in the direction of his car. This kid, Keith assumed it was Ryan, was pretty muscular, a little taller than James but was still pretty tall, and had dark skin, curly black hair, light brown eyes, and was a surprisingly fast runner. As he passed James, he whispered something that Keith didn't quiet catch, but he did notice James' cheeks reddening after words. Wonder what he said, Keith thought to himself, though he didn't voice this out loud. 

About a minute later, Ryan came back from his car and threw a suit at Keith. It was a pink jammer with rubber ducks all over it (A/N: jammers are pretty much really tight swim trunks, look it up if you need to). "Thanks Ryan," James said with a smile. "Here's a towel, you can just deck change if you don't want to go all the way to the bathroom." Keith felt a little weird practically changing in front of a stranger, but the nearest bathroom was like a five minute walk from the beach, so he decided to deck change. (A/N: if you don't know what deck changing is basically you wrap a towel around yourself and change under the towel.)

Keith had never deck changed before so it took him a bit, but after he had finished, James took him toward the water where he started explaining the basic ideas of surfing. 

"You can use my board for today, I'll help you out and make sure you don't fail too bad." James told him. How reassuring. The other teens, Ina and Nadia, just chuckled at James, statement. One of the girls had tan skin, dark brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, and hazel eyes similar to James'. The other girl had short blonde hair, fair skin, and shocking blue eyes. 

After spending about three hours in the ocean with James, Ryan, Nadia, and Ina, Keith had become a decent surfer, which meant he didn't totally suck. The four teens were impressed by how quickly he picked up everything. 

"That was actually really fun, thanks guys." Keith commented, truly meaning his words. He thought that he would really suck at surfing, but he was actually okay. 

"No problem dude," James responded with a big smile. Ryan, Nadia, and Ina just gave each other a look that confused Keith. 

"Hey Keith, we come here every Saturday to surf and take a break from school if you want to join us ever." Nadia explained with a mischievous smile. 

"Yeah you should totally join us again! We'll bring another board for you so we can all surf together! How about it?" James asked excitedly.

Keith just smiled. "That'd be awesome. School just gets to be too much sometimes and I just need a break. Surfing with you guys again would be great. So I'll see you next Saturday?" 

"Sounds like a plan," Ryan answered. Keith started to walk towards his car when Ryan shouted at him. "One more thing Keith! Keep the swimsuit, it suits you!" He yelled in an amused voice and gave James an over exaggerated wink (get it? Suits you? Swim suit? I'm sorry). 

Keith became flustered and didn't know how to respond, so just sent the four teens finger guns before continuing to head to his car. He could hear them chuckling behind him but it wasn't the kind of laughing behind his back that he was used to. He could tell that this was just the start of something great. 

And indeed it was. Every Saturday, Keith snuck out of the Garrison without telling anyone, and went to that same beach to surf with James, Ina, Ryan, and Nadia. And each day spent with them was better than the previous. Keith slowly became an amazing surfer and was being urged to compete in competitions by the other four teens, but he declined, not wanting to be in the center of attention. After talking to Nadia, Ryan, and Ina some more, Keith became much better friends with them. 

As for James, let's just say that he was what Keith likes to call his "gay awakening." Actually, that is false. Keith's gay awakening was technically Shiro, but he didn't realize it at the time. 

But still, he had a pretty massive crush on James. Keith was still unsure of his sexuality, but after meeting James and hanging out with him for awhile, Keith realized that he was 2000% gay. Ina and Nadia were well aware of the feeling the two boys held for each other, so with a little bit of assistance, they managed to get Keith and James together. 

After about a year of surfing on Saturdays and having the time of their lives, things started going downhill. James' parents had gotten divorced and his mom won full custody, which was good because his dad was kind of a douche canoe. The bad part was that she wanted to move across the country to be as far away from James' dad as possible, taking James with her. So James and Keith had a very tearful goodbye before he got on the plane, just like every cheesy romance movie. James was Keith's first boyfriend and now he was gone. 

The two of them decided to break up before James left because long distance relationships never work out. After he left, Keith would still hang out with Nadia, Ryan, and Ina, but not as much. And they almost never went surfing or went into the ocean, it reminded Keith of James too much. 

School getting much more stressful and Shiro disappearing on Kerberos definitely had a huge impact on him. A year before the whole Voltron thing started, Keith had maybe seen his surfing buddies six times, not including James, which wasn't nearly as much compared to the times when they'd see each other once a week.

———end of flashback ———

"Come on Keith, you've just been sitting here all day, go have some fun!" Shiro persuaded, apparently completely forgetting the conversation that he had with Keith the other day about not being able to swim, even if it wasn't true. 

Keith shot him a deadly glare. The last thing he wanted to do was go surfing, but going with Lance?! He didn't hunk his heart would be able to handle it. "I'm really ok, I think I'm going to head back to the house, the sun is starting to set."

"Oh it appears you are correct. We should all probably head back." Allura stated, gathering up her things and the umbrella covering the beach blanket before heading back up the the beach house.


	6. Chapter Six

When everything they took the the beach was packed up the team started heading back, until Hunk called for them and asked for help getting Pidge out of the hole. She was in so deep it was almost impossible to get her out, although after twenty dobashes of struggling and laughing, Allura somehow pulled her out. 

The house was about a ten minute walk away from the beach, there was a closer beach but it didn't have good surfing waves, according to Lance. 

Keith and Shiro were at the front of the group, Coran and Allura about ten feet behind them, then Hunk, Lance, and Pidge ten feet behind them. 

"Ugh there is sand everywhere!" Pidge complained to Hunk and Lance as they  walked along side her, laughing at her predicament. 

"Hold on a sec guys I'll be back," Lance told them before running ahead to catch up to Keith and Shiro. "So Keith, do you want to surf tomorrow? I'll show you how to, we can both start on one board just to get the feel for it but then we can go to two boards." Lance asked, hoping Keith wasn't getting too weirded out by his sudden friendliness. 

Keith was freaking, so many questions running through his head. Why is Lance being so nice to me? I'm probably so much better at surfing than he is! How would we both fit on one board is he an idiot? What is happening?

Keith was so preoccupied in his thoughts he didn't realize he never answered Lance's question. 

"Ummm... Keith buddy? Are you good?" Lance asked, waving a hand informs of Keith's face to get his attention. 

Keith snapped out of his thought, looking at Lance. "Sorry, I zoned out for some reason."

"So is that a yes?" Lance asked. Keith was still completely and utterly confused, that he completely forgot the question. 

"Sure," he replied hazily, lost in his thoughts. 

"Great!! I can't wait! Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Lance said excitedly before waving bye to Keith and Shiro to rejoining Pidge and Hunk in the back of the group. 

"Hey Keith are you ok?" Shiro asked, looking at the dazed expression in his friends face. 

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine Shiro. What happened?" Keith questioned. Oh dear, he's not going to like this Shiro thought. 

"Well you see, you just agreed to have Lance give you surfing lessons tomorrow and if I'm correct, you don't know how to swim."

"WHAT?!" Keith exclaimed, suddenly panicking. Lance can't teach me to surf, I already know! And I don't think my heart can take this, he thought frantically. 

Shiro came up to his friend and started to rub circles on his back as they were walking, trying to soothe him. "Don't worry Keith, you're in good hands. There's no way Lance is just going to let you drown. You will be fine." 

Keith calmed down a little, although he was still nervous. Shiro thought he was only worrying about not knowing how to swim. If only that was it. 

As they approached the house, Keith saw a figure standing in front of the stairs. As he got closer, Keith realized it was a blade member. Oh great was the last thing he thought before encountering them. 

"Hello Kolivan, how can I help you?" Keith asked, even though he already knew why Kolivan had come to visit. 

"Hey Keith, your coming with us, we've got that important mission for you. We leave tomorrow a few Vargas after noon." That was all Kolivan said before going to his ship, which he landed close to the castle-ship. 

Keith tried to act like nothing happened and walk into the house but the others were all present for his short conversation with Kolivan. 

Lance walked up to Keith with a confused and somewhat hurt look on his face. He put his hand on Keith's shoulder before speaking. "Leaving tomorrow? What does he mean by leaving tomorrow?"

Keith just remained silent. "What does he mean? You left the Blade, right?" Lance tried again, the confusion and concern clearly evident on his face. 

"Yeah Keith what is happening?" Hunk asked as well. No one knew what just happened and they were waiting for Keith to give them some answers. 

How am I going to explain this? Keith thought, looking down. He took a few moments to formulate his words before looking back up at his friends. 

"Before I left the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan and Ulaz talked to me. They told me that there was a member of the Blade who went to Earth and had a relationship with a human. They also know that I never knew my mother so they think this galran may be my mother. The only thing is she's kind of MIA right now." Keith explained. 

"Kolivan said that when he got some sort of clue as to where she was, then he'd let me know so I could help took for her. I'm assuming Kolivan came because they got a clue as to where my mom is."

"Ok hold on a tic. So Kolivan thinks your mom is this Galran who went missing awhile ago after going to Earth and having a child with a human who was possibly your father and he wants your help finding her?" Hunk looked so confused, along with everyone else excerpt Shiro, not much surprised him these days. 

"Pretty much yeah," Keith simply said.

"Why can't they go and look for her while you stay here?" Lance asked before realizing what he said. The other Paladins gave him a confused look, except for Shiro, who looked like a light switch went off in his head. Lance chuckled nervously before continuing, " it's not like you get that much free time, you deserve a break, we all deserve a break. And you promised to go surfing with me tomorrow!" Nice save, Lance thought to himself. (a/n: it wasn't a save)

To say that Keith was confused was a BIG understatement. Why did Lance care if he left or not? And who was he to boss him around and act like his mom? "I'm the only chance they have at finding her. Apparently since I could be related to her, we have a stronger connection so it'd be easier to track and find her." Keith explained to everyone.

"So how long would you be gone?" Shiro asked like the concerned space dad that he is. 

"I'm not sure, Kolivan said it could take months, maybe even years to find her. But this is something I have to do, so no matter how long it takes I will find her." Keith spoke in a very defensive tone, ready for the Paladins objections. 

"Months?! Years?!"

"That's such a long time!" 

"What about Voltron?!" 

"But what if she's not your mom?"

That last one stung a bit. Keith has often asked himself the same question. What if she wasn't his mother and he had just wasted all that time trying to find someone who he wasn't even related to. 

Keith sighed and turned to walk up the steps of the beach house. "I'm done talking about this. I'm going and there is nothing you guys can do to change that. I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow." 

Everyone just stood there for a second, watching Keith enter the house, before following him inside. 

Once inside, everyone dispersed to do their own thing. Shiro and Lance sat on the patio watching the sun set over the ocean and enjoying the sound of waves crashing on the sand. 

Pidge had found an old Nintendo 64 in the closet (how it got there they had no idea) and was trying to show Coran and Allura how to play Mario Kart and Banjo Kazooie. Much to Pidge's surprise, Allura turned out to be amazing at Mario Kart. Coran on the other hand sucked at both games they played. 

Hunk was in the kitchen making pasta for dinner accompanied by Keith, who was sitting at the counter moping while drinking a glass of chocolate milk. Whenever Keith was feeling down or was avoiding the other Paladins, he would hang out with Hunk because Hunk never judged him. 

"So did Kolivan tell you anything about where your mom might be?" Hunk asked as he started to boil some water for the pasta. 

Keith let out a large sigh. "He sent me something with some details about the mission a little after he go here. He said that there were some Blade members seen in a Star system not to far from here, but we don't have any of ours there right now, so that could possible he her." Keith said while stirring his chocolate milk with his straw. 

Hunk opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, closing his mouth. "And I know what you were going to ask next." Keith continued, " why would I go after this when there is such a slim chance of me actually finding my mom."

Hunk just signed, pouring the pasta into a pot of water, stirred it for a sec, and turned away from the stove and sat next to Keith at the counter. "I hate to say it Keith, but the chances of you actually finding your mom are really slim. I'm sorry but the universe is huge and she could be anywhere. Also she's done a pretty good job of hiding from everyone. Your mom has been gone for what, 20 years? She must not want to be found." As much as it hurt Hunk to say these words, he needed Keith to know the truth about this situation. 

Keith took a sip of his chocolate milk before turning to Hunk, glassy eyes. "You think I haven't thought of all of those things yet? That this whole thing will go horribly wrong and that I won't find her? I know that the chance of me finding her is close to impossible, but I have to do this Hunk."

At this point a single tear slid down Keith's cheek and he quickly wiped it away, hoping Hunk wouldn't see it. But of course he did. Hunk was in shock, he had never seen Keith cry before. Hell, the only person who has probably seen Keith cry before was Shiro.

Keith continued after wiping another tear off of his cheek, hating that he was crying in front of Hunk. "I grew up without a mom and my dad was never home before he died when I was little. I didn't really know what family was until I met Shiro. He took me in under his wing and I will be forever grateful for what he's don't for me. And then meeting all of you and joining Voltron, that made me realize that I had a family, even if it wasn't my blood family." 

"Even though I have you guys as my family, I have to find her, find my blood family. I have to at least meet her and figure out why she left me and my dad. All of you have families on Earth except me. I have to do this Hunk." 

After Keith finished Hunk scooted closer to him and enveloped him in a big hug. He felt bad for Keith and everything he'd gone through. He was just glad that Keith decided to open up to him and that he saw them as family.

"I'm sorry Keith. I didn't realize how much this meant to you. If there is anything I can do to help just let me know." Hunk told him, arms still around Keith. 

Keith sniffled before pulling away from Hunk to face him. "Thanks man, it means a lot to me." 

Keith was enjoying the comfort of Hunk before their moment was interrupted. 

"OH CRAP MY PASTA" Hunk yelled before running over to the stove


	7. Chapter 7

When everything they took the the beach was packed up the team started heading back, until Hunk called for them and asked for help getting Pidge out of the hole. She was in so deep it was almost impossible to get her out, although after twenty dobashes of struggling and laughing, Allura somehow pulled her out. 

The house was about a ten minute walk away from the beach, there was a closer beach but it didn't have good surfing waves, according to Lance. 

Keith and Shiro were at the front of the group, Coran and Allura about ten feet behind them, then Hunk, Lance, and Pidge ten feet behind them. 

"Ugh there is sand everywhere!" Pidge complained to Hunk and Lance as they  walked along side her, laughing at her predicament. 

"Hold on a sec guys I'll be back," Lance told them before running ahead to catch up to Keith and Shiro. "So Keith, do you want to surf tomorrow? I'll show you how to, we can both start on one board just to get the feel for it but then we can go to two boards." Lance asked, hoping Keith wasn't getting too weirded out by his sudden friendliness. 

Keith was freaking, so many questions running through his head. Why is Lance being so nice to me? I'm probably so much better at surfing than he is! How would we both fit on one board is he an idiot? What is happening?

Keith was so preoccupied in his thoughts he didn't realize he never answered Lance's question. 

"Ummm... Keith buddy? Are you good?" Lance asked, waving a hand informs of Keith's face to get his attention. 

Keith snapped out of his thought, looking at Lance. "Sorry, I zoned out for some reason."

"So is that a yes?" Lance asked. Keith was still completely and utterly confused, that he completely forgot the question. 

"Sure," he replied hazily, lost in his thoughts. 

"Great!! I can't wait! Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Lance said excitedly before waving bye to Keith and Shiro to rejoining Pidge and Hunk in the back of the group. 

"Hey Keith are you ok?" Shiro asked, looking at the dazed expression in his friends face. 

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine Shiro. What happened?" Keith questioned. Oh dear, he's not going to like this Shiro thought. 

"Well you see, you just agreed to have Lance give you surfing lessons tomorrow and if I'm correct, you don't know how to swim."

"WHAT?!" Keith exclaimed, suddenly panicking. Lance can't teach me to surf, I already know! And I don't think my heart can take this, he thought frantically. 

Shiro came up to his friend and started to rub circles on his back as they were walking, trying to soothe him. "Don't worry Keith, you're in good hands. There's no way Lance is just going to let you drown. You will be fine." 

Keith calmed down a little, although he was still nervous. Shiro thought he was only worrying about not knowing how to swim. If only that was it. 

As they approached the house, Keith saw a figure standing in front of the stairs. As he got closer, Keith realized it was a blade member. Oh great was the last thing he thought before encountering them. 

"Hello Kolivan, how can I help you?" Keith asked, even though he already knew why Kolivan had come to visit. 

"Hey Keith, your coming with us, we've got that important mission for you. We leave tomorrow a few Vargas after noon." That was all Kolivan said before going to his ship, which he landed close to the castle-ship. 

Keith tried to act like nothing happened and walk into the house but the others were all present for his short conversation with Kolivan. 

Lance walked up to Keith with a confused and somewhat hurt look on his face. He put his hand on Keith's shoulder before speaking. "Leaving tomorrow? What does he mean by leaving tomorrow?"

Keith just remained silent. "What does he mean? You left the Blade, right?" Lance tried again, the confusion and concern clearly evident on his face. 

"Yeah Keith what is happening?" Hunk asked as well. No one knew what just happened and they were waiting for Keith to give them some answers. 

How am I going to explain this? Keith thought, looking down. He took a few moments to formulate his words before looking back up at his friends. 

"Before I left the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan and Ulaz talked to me. They told me that there was a member of the Blade who went to Earth and had a relationship with a human. They also know that I never knew my mother so they think this galran may be my mother. The only thing is she's kind of MIA right now." Keith explained. 

"Kolivan said that when he got some sort of clue as to where she was, then he'd let me know so I could help took for her. I'm assuming Kolivan came because they got a clue as to where my mom is."

"Ok hold on a tic. So Kolivan thinks your mom is this Galran who went missing awhile ago after going to Earth and having a child with a human who was possibly your father and he wants your help finding her?" Hunk looked so confused, along with everyone else excerpt Shiro, not much surprised him these days. 

"Pretty much yeah," Keith simply said.

"Why can't they go and look for her while you stay here?" Lance asked before realizing what he said. The other Paladins gave him a confused look, except for Shiro, who looked like a light switch went off in his head. Lance chuckled nervously before continuing, " it's not like you get that much free time, you deserve a break, we all deserve a break. And you promised to go surfing with me tomorrow!" Nice save, Lance thought to himself. (a/n: it wasn't a save)

To say that Keith was confused was a BIG understatement. Why did Lance care if he left or not? And who was he to boss him around and act like his mom? "I'm the only chance they have at finding her. Apparently since I could be related to her, we have a stronger connection so it'd be easier to track and find her." Keith explained to everyone.

"So how long would you be gone?" Shiro asked like the concerned space dad that he is. 

"I'm not sure, Kolivan said it could take months, maybe even years to find her. But this is something I have to do, so no matter how long it takes I will find her." Keith spoke in a very defensive tone, ready for the Paladins objections. 

"Months?! Years?!"

"That's such a long time!" 

"What about Voltron?!" 

"But what if she's not your mom?"

That last one stung a bit. Keith has often asked himself the same question. What if she wasn't his mother and he had just wasted all that time trying to find someone who he wasn't even related to. 

Keith sighed and turned to walk up the steps of the beach house. "I'm done talking about this. I'm going and there is nothing you guys can do to change that. I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow." 

Everyone just stood there for a second, watching Keith enter the house, before following him inside. 

Once inside, everyone dispersed to do their own thing. Shiro and Lance sat on the patio watching the sun set over the ocean and enjoying the sound of waves crashing on the sand. 

Pidge had found an old Nintendo 64 in the closet (how it got there they had no idea) and was trying to show Coran and Allura how to play Mario Kart and Banjo Kazooie. Much to Pidge's surprise, Allura turned out to be amazing at Mario Kart. Coran on the other hand sucked at both games they played. 

Hunk was in the kitchen making pasta for dinner accompanied by Keith, who was sitting at the counter moping while drinking a glass of chocolate milk. Whenever Keith was feeling down or was avoiding the other Paladins, he would hang out with Hunk because Hunk never judged him. 

"So did Kolivan tell you anything about where your mom might be?" Hunk asked as he started to boil some water for the pasta. 

Keith let out a large sigh. "He sent me something with some details about the mission a little after he go here. He said that there were some Blade members seen in a Star system not to far from here, but we don't have any of ours there right now, so that could possible he her." Keith said while stirring his chocolate milk with his straw. 

Hunk opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, closing his mouth. "And I know what you were going to ask next." Keith continued, " why would I go after this when there is such a slim chance of me actually finding my mom."

Hunk just signed, pouring the pasta into a pot of water, stirred it for a sec, and turned away from the stove and sat next to Keith at the counter. "I hate to say it Keith, but the chances of you actually finding your mom are really slim. I'm sorry but the universe is huge and she could be anywhere. Also she's done a pretty good job of hiding from everyone. Your mom has been gone for what, 20 years? She must not want to be found." As much as it hurt Hunk to say these words, he needed Keith to know the truth about this situation. 

Keith took a sip of his chocolate milk before turning to Hunk, glassy eyes. "You think I haven't thought of all of those things yet? That this whole thing will go horribly wrong and that I won't find her? I know that the chance of me finding her is close to impossible, but I have to do this Hunk."

At this point a single tear slid down Keith's cheek and he quickly wiped it away, hoping Hunk wouldn't see it. But of course he did. Hunk was in shock, he had never seen Keith cry before. Hell, the only person who has probably seen Keith cry before was Shiro.

Keith continued after wiping another tear off of his cheek, hating that he was crying in front of Hunk. "I grew up without a mom and my dad was never home before he died when I was little. I didn't really know what family was until I met Shiro. He took me in under his wing and I will be forever grateful for what he's don't for me. And then meeting all of you and joining Voltron, that made me realize that I had a family, even if it wasn't my blood family." 

"Even though I have you guys as my family, I have to find her, find my blood family. I have to at least meet her and figure out why she left me and my dad. All of you have families on Earth except me. I have to do this Hunk." 

After Keith finished Hunk scooted closer to him and enveloped him in a big hug. He felt bad for Keith and everything he'd gone through. He was just glad that Keith decided to open up to him and that he saw them as family.

"I'm sorry Keith. I didn't realize how much this meant to you. If there is anything I can do to help just let me know." Hunk told him, arms still around Keith. 

Keith sniffled before pulling away from Hunk to face him. "Thanks man, it means a lot to me." 

Keith was enjoying the comfort of Hunk before their moment was interrupted. 

"OH CRAP MY PASTA" Hunk yelled before running over to the stove


	8. Chapter 8

"Keith wake up."

"Keith? Man you sure are a heavy sleeper."

"Your going to hate me for this but it's fine." 

Who the hell is in my room? Keith was barely wake when he heard someone talking to him, but he didn't acknowledge the person hoping they would just leave him alone. 

Oh how wrong he was. 

"Ok, here it goes." The voice was gone for about two minutes, but it came back. 

After the person had spoken, Keith found himself drenched in ice cold water. It went all over him, his whole body suffering from the impact of the splash.

He immediately shot out of bed, trying to figure out who had done this to him. 

"Oh my god that was so worth it!" The person laughed. After Keith rubbed the water out of his eyes, he realized that it was Shiro. 

"Shiro, I am actually going to murder you!" Keith shouted at him. Shiro's eyes widened before running out of the room, Keith quickly following him. 

"I'm sorry please spare me!" Shiro yelled over his shoulder while sprinting down the hallway. 

"You little piece of shit get back here!" Keith yelled back, chasing him through the hallway in only his boxers. He didn't care though, he needed to get Shiro and beat him up.

Before they knew it, Keith and Shiro arrived in the kitchen, where the other Paladins, Allura, and Coran were already up and eating their breakfast. 

Shiro ran behind the kitchen counter before shouting at Keith, who had just entered the kitchen. "I'm sorry!! I won't do it again!! But in my defense, it's not my fault you weren't waking up!!"

Keith was on the opposite side of the counter, trying to reach Shiro. Whenever Keith moves towards him, Shiro would move in the same direction he did to stay away from him.  "Just because I wasn't waking up doesn't mean you get to pour ice cold water on me you little fu-"

"What the hell is going on?" Pidge interrupted,   
confused and amused by the situation playing out in front of her. 

"What happened is that Shiro told me to wake up in the quietest voice ever, then poured water all over me!"

"That's freaking hilarious, good job space dad," Pidge said, going over to Shiro and giving him a high five. 

"Finally someone appreciates my sense of humor!" Shiro said in an exasperated voice.

"Come on Keith, let him off the hook this time. Shiro hardly ever pulls this kind of stuff," Pidge told Keith, trying to reason with him. 

"Fine," Keith reluctantly agreed. "Just know that next time you do something like this, your dead."

"Good to know," Shiro said before sitting down at the table with everyone else. As Keith approached the table, he saw Hunk and Lance whispering, Hunk looking amused at Lance, who was sporting slightly red cheeks. 

I wonder what their talking about, Keith thought before sitting down on the other side of Hunk, the only available seat. 

Breakfast was great as always, thanks to Hunk, and everyone started going to their own rooms to get ready for a day at the beach. 

But before everyone left the room, Keith told everyone, "I'm going to pass on the beach today. I have to get ready for my mission and I don't want to get sunburned before I leave."

Everyone had a disappointed look on their face and looked as though they wanted to object, but Lance beat them to it. 

"No way your skipping the beach, you promised me that we'd go surfing, remember?"  
Lance told him, looking a bit offended that Keith had forgotten. 

"Lance I leave for my mission in five hours, I have to get ready. Also I'm just not feeling the beach today." Keith tried to get himself out of this, but it was no use. 

"I don't think so mullet. Be ready in 15 minutes, I'll get you from your room and we'll head down to the beach for your surfing lesson." Lance said, giving Keith finger guns before leaving the room and heading towards his bedroom.

———time skip ———

"Open up Keith, time to hang loose!" Lance shouted through the door, while repeatedly knocking on it. 

After a few moments, Keith opened the door with an irritated look on his face. He stood there with a pair of red swim trucks on and a towels hanging around the back of his neck. A pair of aviator sunglasses were on top of his head and in his hand he held a bottle of sunscreen. 

Lance stood there in awe of Keith's hotness, gaping at him. "You ready?" He finally asked, his voice cracking a little bit. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Keith responded. "Lead the way." After that, the two boys started to walk out of the beach house and towards the beach silently. 

After a few minutes of walking on the beach, Lance decided to break the silence. "So Keith, would you consider yourself a strong swimmer?"

Keith panicked for a second. Ok Keith, just stay calm. Tell him the same thing you told Shiro, I can't swim. Surely he'll fall for that. 

Keith's judgment wasn't he best right now. If he had any sense, he would just tell Lance he already knew how to surf and avoid this whole thing. But he didn't want Lance to ask questions. 

"Well.... I'm not the best swimmer." Keith said simply. Hopefully Lance didn't ask to many question. 

"That's ok, you'll be on the board a lot of the time so the only time you really need to swim is if you fall off, but I'll help you out and make su-"

"Lance." Keith interrupted him, not being able to take this. "I can't swim. I never learned," he lied through his teeth. 

Lance just stood there looking at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "You don't know how to swim? How did you never learn? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter, are we still doing this or what?" Keith responded harshly. 

"There's no way your going out into the ocean to surf with no swimming experience!"

"Does that mean I can go?"

"No way! You still owe me something. How about I teach you to swim instead?"

"Seriously Lance? I don't need swimming lessons like some five year year old." Keith told him. Yeah, I don't need swimming lessons because I already know how to swim. 

"Hey, I know plenty of teens and adults who don't know how to swim. And swimming is a very important life skill you should know." Lance said thoughtfully. Keith was surprised by how kind Lance was being about this whole situation. Even if it wasn't real. 

Keith realized he was just digging himself a hole that kept on getting deeper and deeper, and eventually he wouldn't be able to get out. 

"Lance," Keith spoke with a hesitant voice. Man I'm going to regret this. "I'm going to tell you something. And you have to promise not to say anything to anyone. Not Pidge, not hunk, not Allura, and especially not Shiro. Just promise you won't say anything."

Lance had a worried look on his face. "Hey," he said, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder for support. "You don't have to worry about me blabbing to everyone else. All of my sibling used to confide in me so I'm used to keeping secrets."

This made Keith feel a little better, but not much. "Ok well, I know how to swim." Keith said this quickly but Lance heard him. His hand left where it was resting on Keith's shoulder and fell to his side. Lance just stood there in shock, like he often does around Keith. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking. 

"Why would you tell me you didn't know how to swim?!" Lance asked in disbelief. 

"Because I wanted to get out of surfing with you. But that's not the part that I was talking about initially though." Keith continued, regretting ever getting out of bed this morning, even if Shiro forced him to. Keith just decided to rip off the bandaid. 

"I know how to surf."

Keith was pretty sure Lance was in a state of shock. He just stared between Keith, the ocean, and the surfboard down by the shore they were going to use. After standing there for a few moments in silence, Keith thought Lance had been paralyzed or something. But when Lance finally spoke, Keith wasn't prepared. 

"YOU CAN SURF?!" Lance exclaimed rather loudly, making Keith visibly flinch. 

"Yell it a little louder would ya? I don't think everyone on earth heard you well enough." Keith snapped at him. 

Lance just gaped at him. "I'm sorry it's just- you're definitely the last person I'd expect to know how to surf. Wait a second. If you know how to surf why wouldn't you just tell me when I first brought it up?" Lance asked. 

Keith just sighed. "I can't tell you the answer to that, trust me you don't want to know."

"Ok well this is great!! Now we can both surf together before you leave!!" Lance beamed. Keith hadn't seen Lance with a look this happy on his face in awhile. 

"Lance, surfing doesn't exactly bring back good memories for me. As much as I used to love it, it's different now." Keith explained. 

Lance just stared at him before clearing his throat and speaking. "Ok Keith, I don't know what happened, but shouldn't you try to replace some of those old bad memories with new good ones so that you can enjoy something you love?"

As much as Keith hated to admit it, Lance had a good point. "I'm not going to be able to talk myself out of this, will I?" Keith spoke with a little bit of hope, believing that he might be able to get out of this situation. 

"Nope. Now lets go surf."

Hello everyone!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, things will start to get more interesting in the next few chapters so stay tuned for that. Please leave comments on spelling or even the story. Thanks for reading my dudes ;)


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn Kogane. I thought you were pulling my leg with this whole surfing thing, but you're actually pretty good." Lance said to himself in a quiet voice as he observed Keith. Lance was sitting on his board with his legs dangling in the water on each side. Not that far away, Keith was getting ready to catch a wave. As the wave approached him, Keith laid on his board with his stomach down and started paddling. Once he caught it, he stood up and balanced himself before riding the wave. And it might have been one of the most incredible things Lance had seen in awhile, which was saying something considering he spent a good few years in an intergalactic space war. 

Lance was lost in his thoughts about how amazing Keith was and watched as he performed multiple tricks on his board, until he was brought back by Keith totally wiping out. Lance watched as Keith lost his balance and fell into the water, his board flying out of the water before coming back down to hit the surface. 

Keith's surfboard was, interesting, to say the least. Lance just had a standard board that was white with a blue stripe going down the center of it. But Keith's was different than any other board Lance had seen. It appeared to be made of wood and was painted with different shades of brown. In the center there was a brown flower with four tiny surfboards coming out of the sides of the flower. It was a cool board, Lance would admit that, but it just didn't seem like Keith's style. 

When Keith resurfaced, he found Lance sitting on his board laughing in his direction. "Man, that was great! You did pretty good except for that last part." Lance told him cheekily. Keith just huffed at Lance before swimming in the direction of his board to obtain it. 

Lance and Keith spent their next few hours doing this same thing. One of them would try to impress the other by surfing a big wave or doing an impressive trick, but would ultimately wipe out in the end. Of course, each boy had different motives for wanting to impress the other. Keith was trying to show off to Lance that he was actually a good surfer and wanted to show Lance that he was better than him. Lance on the other hand wasn't thinking along those lines. He would attempt to catch waves he had a ten percent chance of actually riding, only to fail epically and embarrass himself in front Keith. The things people do to impress their crush. 

The two Paladins were so absorbed in surfing and attempting to one up each other that they didn't realize that a storm was approaching the beach. The sun became tucked away behind a thick layer of clouds that sat in the sky ominously. The temperature dropped drastically since the sun no longer provided heat to the occupants of the beach. A strong wind began to pick up as well, creating waves larger than any of the others that Lance and Keith had seen that day. After a good hour of the climate slowly going south, Lance noticed something was wrong. 

"Hey Keith, did Coran say anything about a storm today?" Lance asked with a concerned tone in his voice. Keith looked around simply, astound by how unaware of his surroundings he was. The clouds were noticeably darker and it was definitely colder than it previously was. 

Although these weren't ideal surfing conditions, Keith had been in much worse situations, so he disregarded Lance's statement. "It's probably nothing. Do you want to leave?" Keith asked. Lance contemplated his choices. He could tell Keith he wanted to go back and Keith could forever remember him as the pussy who didn't want to surf cuz it was cloudy outside. Or he could continue surfing with Keith and admire how good he looked in a swimsuit. Yeah Lance was definitely going with the second option. 

"Nah I'm good." Lance simply responded. Keith nodded while searching in the distance for a good wave to ride. Lance watched as Keith's face froze while looking off into the distance. When Lance looked in the direction that Keith was facing, his face mimicked Keith's expression. The two Paladins were both looking at at sixty foot wave approaching them. Now there had been some precessional surfers that had suffered waves bigger than the one approaching them, but Lance and Keith were in no way professional surfers. This was much bigger than anything wave they had ever seen. 

Lances faces slowly warped to an expression of terror. He didn't want to die, he was still so young and had so much to do in life. And he had never confessed his feelings to Keith. Lance just sat on his surfboard in shock as he watched the wave approach them. Well if he was going to die then it would be better to go this way then at the hands of the Galra. 

Keith, however, wasn't thinking along the same lines as Lance. He was one of those people that when presented with a challenge, they didn't hesitate to accept. And this wave seemed to mock Keith in a way that he couldn't really describe. All he knew was that he might not get the chance to surf ever again after he left for his mission. So Keith layer down on his board and began to paddle towards the monstrous wave approaching him. 

Lance definitely wasn't expecting Keith to try and surf the huge wave, and was absolutely shocked when Keith started paddling towards it. "Are you insane?! That thing could kill you!! Get back here mullet!!" Lance called out, but Keith was already too far away to hear the Blue Paladins words. "Dumbass," Lance muttered to himself as he paddled in the same direction as Keith. If this was this last few minutes of living then he wasn't going to let Keith outdo him. 

Lance didn’t know why he paddled towards the wave, in hindsight it was a pretty bad idea. But he didn’t want to let Keith go and kill him self without giving him a piece of his mind. “Mullet Kogane I want you to think about what you’re doing!” Lance yelled at him. Keith just gave Lance an exasperated look as a response, then prepared himself to rise the wave. Lance wasn’t in a good position to dive under the wave, and he didn’t want Keith to outdo him, so Lance also got ready to surf the ginormous wave. “This is crazy!” Lance told Keith at the last minute before the wave was right behind him. 

“Who cares!” Keith responded before paddling as fast as he could and standing up on the board. Lance did the same thing and before they knew it, the two Paladins were surfing the monstrous wave. That was until things went wrong, which always happened in situations like this. Lance should have put some more distance between him and Keith, because as he was riding through the barrel of the wave, got closer and closer to Keith, eventually colliding into his board, causing both of them to lose their balance. 

The wave crashed, violently pushing Lance and Keith under the water and throwing their surfboards up into the sky and landing back in he water somewhere unknown to the two boys. The last thing Lance could remember was looking up at the surface of the water from his position below the surface, watching multiple huge waves crash against the turquoise water as his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took awhile for me to get out but here it is!! Sorry if it’s crap I didn’t proof read it when I was done, oops. Anyway, we are about to get into the food stuff so stay tuned and as always, leave comments, suggestions, and critiques. Hopefully I can get the next chapter or soon. Thanks guys!!


End file.
